


First of May

by doomzoom, Fallen_Shadow69



Category: RWBY
Genre: Body Modification, F/F, Fluff, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Porn With Plot, Smut, breath play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomzoom/pseuds/doomzoom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Shadow69/pseuds/Fallen_Shadow69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby is a high end escort that is suddenly faced with an odd proposition that soon escalates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

 

“Well aren't you popular.” Yang said with a grimace that was quickly becoming a frown as she looked over Ruby’s shoulder to see her newest ‘jobs’.

 

Ruby just rolled her eyes and responded, “It’s good that I’m getting jobs Yang and if you read the fine print in these. These aren’t sex ones so you can calm down. I just need to accompany these people to different events.”

 

Yang frowned, “I still don’t like it Ruby, there are much better jobs out there.”

 

“Really Yang? _Really?_ How many people do you know that would hire a high school dropout and pay them nine hundred dollars an hour? Or did you forget that you’re jobless with massive student loans? We also have to pay rent and pay for food and-”

 

Yang visibly deflated with every word she spoke and interrupted Ruby before she could go on “Yeah yeah I get it Ruby, I just worry is all.”

 

Ruby gave her a small smile and continued “Just be glad in not your average street walker.”

 

Yang sighed for what felt like the millionth time and Ruby left the living room knowing full well that this wouldn’t be the last time they argued about her job and went to get ready for the first event she had been invited to.

 

* * *

 

 

Ruby had taken a taxi instead of her car to the outside of the Schnee mansion because she knew she would have a nice ride back to her apartment if things went well and if not she could always catch another taxi or call Yang to pick her up if she really needed to.

 

When Ruby stepped out of the taxi she straightened her short skin tight red dress and checked her silver stilettos to see if they were strapped on correctly before paying the driver and making her way to the guard station next to the gate.

 

The sleazy overweight man at the guard station put down the magazine he had been reading and gave Ruby a grin as he slowly looked at her from head to toe. “What business do you have here miss? Or better yet what business can I interest you in?” The man chuckled and leaned on the counter and straightened out his rather large mustache.

 

“I’m here for Winter Schnee.” said Ruby in a monotone voice, not even bothering to answer the man’s pick-up line that she had probably been asked quite a few times before. Since he wasn’t paying her to laugh at all his jokes and swoon at his attempts at flirting, Ruby didn’t even bother smiling.

 

“Tough one aren't you? Alright Alright no need to give me that glare. What’s your name and I’ll check if you’re allowed to enter.”

 

“Ruby Rose.”

 

The man spent a few moments ‘looking’ for her name when really he was taking the chance to ogle her. “Yup, here is your name.” he said before pressing a button under his desk to open the large gates. Ruby was about to step through when the man spoke up again. “I can drive you up there in my cart, it’s a good mile up to the mansion.”

 

Ruby looked at the man and looked at him in suspicion. She really didn’t want to ride anywhere with him but at the same time she really didn’t want to walk a mile in brand new stilettos. Ruby sighed and said “Alright, but I swear if you try anything I will rip your dick off and shove it down your throat.”

 

The man gulped and nodded before he locked up his station and closed the gates behind them as they walked to a nearby golf cart. Ruby tentatively sat down and in the passenger seat as the man threw himself into the cart and revved the engine before beginning the silent drive up to the oversized mansion. Once they stopped at the steps Ruby left the cart without a single glance back, gritting her teeth as she felt the man stare at her as she walked away.

 

When she finally made it up the flight of stairs she sighed and rang the doorbell. _The things I do for money._ She thought as she patiently waited for someone to open the door. After a few minutes an elderly man in a suit opened the door.

 

“Hello, are you Ms. Schnee’s date for tonight?” he asked in a condescendingly.

 

Ruby tried to refrain from making any remarks and just said “Yes, I am.”

 

The man looked at her up and down before nodding, “Please wait here, Ms. Schnee will be here in a moment.” With that he closed the door and presumably walked away.

 

Ruby sighed and walked back to the steps, she sat and watched the sky as it began to darken with the setting sun. She watched the sun give its last remnants of light before disappearing completely, “Beautiful isn’t it?” the sudden appearance of the voice startled Ruby, forcing her to turn to find its owner.

 

Behind her stood woman with a long white swoop of hair covering part of her face while the rest of her hair was tied into a bun with a few strands of hair purposefully coming out of the sides. The woman stood tall in a long shimmery blue dress with a long slit down one leg. She was radiant and Ruby felt like trash as she stood next to her.

 

“Yeah it really is.” Ruby stuck out her hand to shake her date’s hand and continued. “H-hi I’m Ruby.”

 

The woman shook her hand with a small smile. “Winter.” she said as she began to walk down the steps. Ruby soon followed her down after she dusted herself off and checked to see if there were any wrinkles on her dress. A sleek black BMW slowly drove up to the front steps just before Winter took the last step down. The driver jumped out of the car and ran around the car to open the door for Winter, she gave him a single glance before saying “Thank you Arc.” The man nodded and gestured for Ruby to step in after Winter. Once the man closed the door he ran around the car again to get to the driver’s side door as soon as he started the car Winter fished a large phone out of her clutch and began to type up several e-mails.

 

Ruby sat in silence for a few moments before she finally spoke “You know you’re really beautiful, you could take anyone you wanted to this event and yet you take an escort. What’s up with that?”

 

Winter looked up from her phone and gave her a small smile, “I can’t really be seen in public with the person I wanted to go with. She has a very bad reputation.”’

 

Ruby leaned back in her seat with a smile, “So you’re into bad girls?”

 

Winter glanced up again with a grimace “Something like that.”

 

Ruby chuckled, “I can work with that.”

 

They spoke casually for the remainder of the ride all while Winter barely looking up from her phone. When they finally arrived, Winter sighed and said “Please try not to leave my side too much during the benefit, I don’t want nosy people questioning you too much. Also some of the rich men here are complete perves.”

 

“I can handle myself when it comes to rich dicks but I stick to being your arm candy I guess.” Ruby smiled when Winter looked up from her phone with a small smile.

 

“Shall we go then?” said Winter. Ruby only responded with a nod before their driver opened Ruby’s door and held out a hand to help her out. Once she left the car he did the same for Winter before running back to the driver’s side and getting in the car to pull away before the long line of cars behind them grew impatient.

 

Winter offered Ruby her arm and began to walk down the gold colored carpet as soon after Ruby accepted her arm. There were few cameras along the short walkway leading into the large hotel that had recently been shut down for tonight’s event. The usual décor of the lobby had been rearranged into a ball room. A small stage stood in the far back where the receptionist’s desk would usually go. The large semi-crowded room stank of aristocrats and thieves or as some would call them, business men. Even if the purpose of the event was for charity, it was painfully obvious that most of the people here were only there for their yearly tax break and to look good for the people/companies they represented.

Ruby forced back the nausea she felt from standing in a room full of hypocrites and forced a smile on to her face. She distracted herself by examining the room itself, several chandeliers hung from the plain ceiling, casting just enough light to beautifully illuminate the room because of the reflective gold etchings along the walls and pillars causing the light to bounce off every surface, including the white marble floor. The only thing that stood in stark contrast to the theme of the rest of the room was the long wooden counter of the bar along the left corner of their room closest to the door.

As soon as they spotted the bar Winter began to lead her over to it. “I am going to need a drink or two to be able to stand talking to these people without ripping a few of their toupees off.” Winter said with a chuckle.

Ruby laughed and began to relax, “Well I guess it’s a good thing I’m here then.”

The night passed by in a blur of alcohol and dancing she had been forced into by some of the patrons in the few moments Winter had let her guard down. Even then Winter would swoop in to saver her by cutting in and expertly leading her off the dance floor. Soon the time for them to leave was up and Winter had her driver drive her home.

As soon as she arrived at her small two room apartment she opened the door to find Yang passed out on the couch with the tv still on. _She must have tried to wait up for me._ Thought Ruby with a faint smile before grabbing a blanket from Yang’s room and throwing it on to Yang before heading into her room to change and rest before the next even the had to go to the following day

 

* * *

 

 

Ruby woke up in the late afternoon of the next day or later in the day than when she had come home considering the time she had come back. Ruby went through her usual routine of double checking if the money had gone through to her bank and getting ready for her ‘date’ later in the day. She donned a slim black dress similar to her red dress and called a cab to take her to the home of her client.

She had made it there at 6:57 pm considering she had to be there at seven it was almost record time. She walked down the walkway of the rather large white and red house and knocked rang the doorbell. _I hope I don’t have to wait outside again._ Thought Ruby as she waited for someone to open the door. It only took a few more minutes before a tall dark haired woman in a long red dress opened the door.

She gave Ruby a small smile before saying “You must be the escort, please come in as I make a few last minute arrangements.” She opened the door wider and allowed her to enter before closing it and giving Ruby a slow once over as she walked further into the house. She directed Ruby to the living room before saying “Would you wait here as I finish this conversation?” said Cinder as she walked into another room with a phone Ruby had not noticed she had had in her hand.

Ruby sat on the soft black leather couch and quickly got bored of staring at the nicely decorated room. She slowly began to listen to tune into the conversation the woman she had been hired by was having.

“…sorry sweetie but that was your idea and you wouldn’t be caught dead at this thing anyway… yes… yes… oh yeah… good good I’ll talk to you later then. Maybe we can get together tomorrow… alright see you soon.”

With that Cinder ended the conversation and walked back into the room. “So who was that?” asked Ruby.

“Oh it was just my girlfriend and before you ask the reason I’m not bring her along is because she wouldn’t be caught dead at this kind of event.” Cinder said as she reached down to grab and but on the heels she had set beside the couch, unknowingly giving Ruby a good view.

“W-what kind of event is it? I know the message stated that it was an award show but it didn’t state what kind.” asked Ruby without being able to retract her gaze from Cinder’s chest.

“Porn awards. It’s like the Oscars for the porn industry, I have to go because I am going to be presenting one of the awards.”

Ruby’s eyes widened and finally looked away from Cinder’s show, “W-what exactly do you do?”

“I run the most popular brand of sex toys, they usually get me to present an award every year.” Cinder finished putting on her heels and began to walk towards the door. “Now if you’re done with staring at my chest, I believe our ride is here.” Cinder winked at Ruby before turning the corner and going into the hallway that lead to the front door. Ruby scrambled up and quickly followed Cinder with a bright red blush across her cheeks.

As soon as they left the house a familiar black car stood on the curb of Cinder’s home. Ruby was surprised to see the same man with floppy blonde hair run around the car to open Ruby and Cinder’s door. _They must use the same car service._ Ruby was about to comment on it before she remembered her clients didn’t particularly enjoy being reminded that she was an escort and ultimately decided to keep her mouth shut. The man drove them to a large amphitheater across town, they were greeted with a long red carpet, and many people were talking pictures and giving interviews. _God this is like a real awards show._ Thought Ruby as the blonde man let them out of the car before driving away again.

They were soon yelled at by a swarm of people with cameras and just random people who happen to be fans of certain porn stars as it seemed. Some people yelled at Cinder for an interview they yelled things like “Ms. Fall, can you please tell us about your new line of products!” “Ms. Fall can I please have a quick interview!” “Ms. Fall can you please comment on your newest scandal!” etc.

It was almost overwhelming to Ruby but there was something oddly comforting about Cinder’s hand on her lower back guiding her to the entrance of the amphitheater. Only stopping to talk to some of Cinder’s friends, of whom seemed like genuinely nice people. They severely contrasted the people she had been forced to talk to the night before, while those people kept the mask of a gentleman and the fake words of compliments left and right. Most of the people at the show were genuine and made it seem as though they had nothing to hide.

As soon as they entered they were soon ushered to the front row and were soon forced to wait as people slowly began to fill the seats around them. Ruby wasn’t very tempted to look around at the people around herself in case she recognized people from the few pornos she’s watched.

During the half hour wait until the show started Cinder would occasionally begin to talk to her and subtly flirt with her. Ruby wasn’t sure if this was to either keep up the image that they were together or if she was genuinely interested, but in the end it didn’t matter to Ruby because she still blushed at most of Cinder’s comments.

Soon the show started and a tan blonde wearing a tux while missing the shirt and vest that usually went underneath the jacket were missing. “Hello everyone! And welcome to this year’s annual Glory Hole awards! My name is Sun Wukong and I’ll be your host for this evening.” After the crowed finished clapping he continued, “Tonight we are going to kick the show off with a laugh and in good fun I am going to present the first award to the man who has cum prematurely the most amount of times this year while a film was in production.” The crowd went wild, cheers and clapping began and slowly died down when Sun pulled a silver envelope from the inside pocket in his jacket and began to open it. Once the crowd was more or less silent he spoke “And the bronze limp dick award goes to… Nolan Porfirio! Come up here Nolan and accept your prize! Don’t be shy!” The spotlight soon traveled to a man with dark red hair and salmon colored eyes, with a dark blush across his cheeks he traveled up to the stage and accepted the bronze award.

They soon moved on to several categories in the silver dick award, many people of whom accepted the award made a joke or two while holding the semi erect trophy. And much of the same happened with the categories of the golden dick award and it fully erect state. The trophy that Cinder had to present was the platinum dick award with what looked like about of jizz coming out of the trophy, the receivers of the trophy seemed very proud to have won the trophy. Throughout the ceremony there were quite a few musical performances and quite a bit more flirting on Cinder’s part. Soon the two hour event began to wrap up and the final award was presented.

Sun returned to the stage with another silver envelope in his hand. “Well folks I hope you’ve had a great time! I know I did, I mean did you guys see the clips of Neptune’s flick? Damn that was hot… Anyway I’m here to present the award you all have been waiting for, the trophy for most outstanding performance of the year the diamond dick!” The crowd cheered and clapped and soon went silent when Sun opened the envelope. “The winner is… Oh my goodness folks for the first time ever we have a tie!” A gasp went through the room. “Multi-platinum dick winner Nora Valkyrie for her Role in ‘WAM strikes again’ andFirst time performer for his role in the film ‘Birds of the night’ Qrow Branwen!” A sense of dread and embarrassment went through Ruby the second the name of her uncle was called.

She saw him saunter onto the stage with an energetic red-head on his heels. The both accepted their awards and the moment the turned to the audience to make their speeches Ruby made eye contact with him and she began to sink down into her seat. Qrow went on as if nothing has happened and Ruby sat in her seat next to Cinder with the urge to jump into a black hole and die.

Cinder even got worried “Hey Ruby are you alright? You look like you’re going to be sick.”

“I-I-I’m fine, I’ll tell you later.” Ruby responded in an almost monotone tone of voice. Cinder just nodded and kept a close eye on Ruby for the remainder of the show and offered Ruby a ride back to her apartment. Ruby just nodded and silently accepted the offer.

Once they arrived at Ruby’s apartment they wished each other a goodbye and Ruby made her way into her apartment to decompress and attempt to repress how proud Qrow looked with that award.

_I didn’t even know he did porn…_ thought Ruby as she took down a bottle of whisky from the top of her fridge and poured herself a drink. _I can’t wait to tell Yang about this._

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

 

“Your joking.”

 “No Yang. Uncle Qrow was in a porno... I could not get that smirk of his out of my head and then I just had to go see if it was just some elaborate prank to fuck with me... long story short if you don't believe me and don't mind seeing his dick... look at the laptop.” Ruby spoke as she grabbed the bottle of amber liquid her sister was keeping from her.

 “That still doesn't excuse the drinking in nine in the morning. And our celebration stuff at that... we need something better compared to our Uncle is in porn.” Yang started as Ruby grabbed a glass and began to pour one. “Qrow won the diamond trophy. We should be celebrating... plus I saw his dick entering people my age! Not to mention him peeing on people. I need the strong stuff.” Ruby continued as she took a drink.

 Ruby gestured towards the open laptop causing Yang to become curious as Ruby took a seat and ripped the yellow sticky note off the computer causing Yang to look at it. Unsure at what she was looking at until the smaller of the duo hit play and took a drink.

 Once it became obvious she took the glass her sister was drinking from and took a large gulp as she closed the computer. “How long is tha-”

 “I watched about twenty minutes... not consecutively. I skipped to random points.... trust me, when you see him pee on someone that can't possibly be any older than 18... then she began to drink some... seriously next time I see him, I’m going to knee him so hard.” Ruby shuttered a little as she took a drink straight from the bottle.

 “Only bright side with the last two days funding has gone through, after tax still walking away with four point five grand. So... that was nice.” Ruby spoke as she recapped the bottle and rested it on the coffee table. She began to rest her head on her sister's lap. “I need some sleep. Wake me up in a few hours. Then I need to order some therapy.” spoke Ruby as she yawned.

 “Or wake me up if my email notification goes off. It may be money to help pay that crippling debt. You never know... we may be able to save up for a rainy day eventually.” Ruby joked as she let her sister's fingers run through her hair as she hummed a tune they both knew well enough. It was the tune their mother hummed when they couldn't sleep.

 “Thanks again for doing all of this Ruby. Now you just enjoy some sleep.” Yang hushed in between the tune she had been humming. “It was just a party the last two nights Yang. Nothing went on besides me being arm candy. Stop worrying. If there was anything freaky going on like what Qrow did... I can guarantee you they would be paying more than nine hundred an hour. And I would then come back and bitch.” Ruby spoke as she let the darkness fill her vision fully.

 

* * *

 

 Cinder began to run her fingers through the white mane of her girlfriend. Both just enjoying the silence and isolation they both seldom got. Both just wanting to lay in bed with the other.

 Cinder let out a sigh for what must have been the tenth time in as many seconds, irritating the woman on top of her. “Cinder, just say what is on your mind. Because if you ruin this moment again, I’m going to tie you up and leave you here over the weekend.”

 “One, that sounds like it would be fun... and two promise me you won't get angry.” Cinder asked trying to see how the white haired woman was going to react before she would suggest what she wanted. “I make no such promise. Now spit it out.”

 “Win... I just don't want to offend you in any way...” Cinder began as Winter sat up fully and smacked Cinder. “The more you dodge the subject the more I’m going to be _offended_ and _angry._ ”

 “Well you know how my birthday is coming up... I was thinking we could do something new in the bedroom.” Cinder continued as Winter visibly relaxed and began to lay down. “I was worried I'd have to kill you for a second. What is it you want to try?”

 “Well, you remember that really cute whore we both paid? I was thinking as the Glory Holes were ending, she would be really cute and we could actually pay her this time for doing something we both could enjoy together.” Cinder began as Winter groaned. “A threeway... with an _Escort_... she could have all kinds of diseases. And what makes it worse is you are using the guise of your birthday to try and convince me to have intercourse with an escort.”

 Cinder frowned as Winter's rant continued, spurring her to place her hand over her girlfriend's mouth. “One, we can still use protection, two she seems rather clean we can always ask and three I was just suggesting we try something new. I know you thought of her as cute as well. I promise after this one time I will never suggest we pay for sex again. I will even pay for her.”

 Winter smiled as she moved the offending hand away from her face. “No. If it is your birthday present I can not in good faith let you pay. But I have some non-negotiable ground rules.” Winter spoke as Cinder gestured for her to continue.

 “You are to never suggest paying someone for a group endeavor again. We are to get tested just in case as soon as we can afterwords. We will not film this, or photograph it. We do not do anything new or weird. I don't want to imagine the cost of that. Finally, if she does become regular for this promise you won't fall for her and then see her behind my back.” Winter stated matter of factly as she stared into the brunette's eyes. She wanted it to be crystal clear that she was serious.

 “I agree provided it goes both ways. I don't want to come here and find her in this bed busy going down on you.” Cinder snickered as Winter rolled her eyes. “Schnee women are always faithful. You know that. But fine I agree. Now the important question, do we go and check her schedule now... or do we fool around for a bit before?” Winter asked in a sultry tone as her girlfriend smiled.

 “Definitely fool around. But we don't want to put off booking her for too long. Someone might swipe her up.” Cinder spoke back in the same tone as she leaned down and locked lips with her white haired lover. She felt the tongue rub against her bottom lip causing her to open her mouth and the fight for dominance began. They settled on staying in Cinder's mouth. As they pulled apart they both smiled, ignoring the single bridge of saliva connecting them.

 “I agree. But a few hours is going to be fine. If not, I'll just double her price.” Winter spoke flipping them over as she leaned down and kissed Cinder once more.

 

* * *

 

 

Ruby walked out of the bathroom zipping her dress up stopping as Yang stood in front of her grinning. “Yang I need to get ready. This guy is a regular, so if it is your normal attempt at guilt tripping save it.”

 “Well I was going to. But then I checked your email, someone is willing to pay you three times to go to them tonight. Pretty sure even you can figure out that is twenty seven hundred per hour. All you need to do is apologise to this one guy who you never even mention his name before.”

 Ruby rolled her eyes and walked over to her laptop and looked at the email her sister had open. “Why does that address seem really familiar...? but I can not pass up that kind of cash... Yatsuhashi is going to be angry... or at least what is going to pass as anger for him.” Ruby quickly responded as she stood up waiting for a reply she looked at Yang. “We are talking about this invasion of privacy later. But that address seems familiar... must be from some suppressed memory.”

 Yang snickered at her sister trying to figure out why it sounded familiar. “That was the address from last night you derpy sister of mine.”

“It. Must. Be. A. Suppressed. Memory. Yang. Now, I’m going to finish getting ready and if I get another email in the mean time, come and get me. I'll text Yatsu I can't make it tonight, you... go watch some t.v. or something. Just don't go snooping through my emails.” Ruby scolded as she walked back out of the room. “Yang! Which heels!” Ruby shouted back. 

“Is this your red cocktail dress?” Yang asked as Ruby let out a 'Yeah'. “Black! Duh! And they responded!” Yang yelled back causing Ruby to walk back into the room holding a pair of heels in one hand. She quickly looked at the message and smiled. “Okay, so I’m even getting picked up in ten minutes. Don't try and wait up Yang. Go try that girlfriend you keep saying you have. Which I still doubt.” Ruby spoke slipping her first heel on, quickly followed by the second.

 She grabbed her phone on the coffee table and sent a message to the man she was supposed to meet. She quickly grabbed her small handbag and walked out of the apartment. By the time she reached the door she could see a familiar BMW with a very familiar well dressed blonde man standing next to the car.

 “Hey... I want to say Mr. Arc?” Ruby asked trying to be polite. “It is. I'm here to drive you to Miss Fall's house.” The man spoke opening the door for her. Ruby quickly thanked the man as she climbed in. As soon as she sat down the door closed. Ruby smiled as they began to drive off.

 It was a shorter drive then she remembered. They soon pulled up to the familiar house. And just as Ruby was about to open the door the man was already opening it. “They should be expecting you. When you are ready to leave just step outside. I’m to stay here until then.” He spoke as he gestured to the front door.

 “It is alright.” Ruby responded as she walked up few steps and knocked on the door. She smiled as the door opened to see the woman from the previous night standing there. “Hey Ruby. Come on in. Just getting some last minute things sorted out. My girlfriend will keep you company until then. Shouldn't be much longer.” Cinder spoke in a sultry tone. One Ruby knew too well from their previous encounter.

 ' _I guess she was flirting with me... nice to know she is attracted... curious about her girlfriend, she has to be smoking_ .' Ruby thought as she walked into the living room noticing a familiar white bun. ' _That would explain a lot..._ ' Ruby continued to think clearing her throat a little to alert the other woman to her presence.

 “Ah, Ruby, nice to see you.” She spoke as she moved over a little so Ruby could sit down. “Hi Winter... um... what is going on here?” Ruby asked as Winter smiled.

 “Well, this was all Cinder's idea. And as you could tell from your event last night, I could not take her to the charity event. And this was a birthday present. But I have one question are you cl-”

 “Yes I am clean. I may be a street walker, but I'm not dumb. Hell I even get checked once a month just in case. Last check was a few days ago. I’m all clean. And so you know, if this involves anything like golden showers or scat, I will be requiring a lot more.” Ruby spoke as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. “Don't worry. We aren't going to do anything that weird... but mind if I ask why are you so tense?”

 “Just last time I was with two women for this kind of thing, there was about five men. So just the two of you is kinda a new experience.” Ruby said blushing as she began to kiss along Ruby's neck. “It is kinda cute... are you virgin or something?” Cinder asked as Winter placed her hand onto Ruby's lap and slipped it under her dress.

 “I can assure you I am not a virgin. Just surprised two incredibly hot woman need to pay for a threesome.” Ruby responded as she felt a hand brush up against her mound as she felt another hand grab hold onto her right breast and gave it a playful squeeze. “Now, we can continue this upstairs if you like. Or we can start here and see where that takes us.” Winter spoke as she leaned in and kissed Ruby on the lips.

 Opened her mouth to moan as she felt Winter's hand slip past the cloth barrier and rubbed her folds. Winter seized the opportunity to shove her tongue into Ruby's mouth. Ruby didn't fight the battle Winter had come to expect due to years of going out with Cinder. It was refreshing almost. When she pulled back Ruby just got another lung full of air before Cinder moved up and kissed her.

 Like when Winter kissed her Ruby did not fight back to the invader of her mouth. She just let the person's tongue invade her mouth. She felt a hand reach up behind her and pull the zipper down. When they pulled back from each other Ruby smiled. “I guess, we already decided we are starting down here.” Ruby joked as she stood up and finished the job Winter had started and let her dress pool around her feet.

 She took a step out and was about to undo the straps holding her high heels onto her feet when Winter spoke. “Keep them on for now. I like a woman in heels.” Winter spoke as Cinder walked around the couch. To reveal the severe lack of clothing she was wearing. She was naked bar for a pair of high heels and a rather large strap-on.

 Cinder crossed a leg over the other being careful to not cover the toy attached to her. “Now be a dear and help Win strip. She often has trouble. And while you are at it, ditch your panties. I want to see that cute ass.” Cinder demanded as Ruby smiled and began to shimmy the cloth down her legs. And left them in the puddle of her dress.

 She began to sway her hips as she walked towards the white haired women who smirked. As they both looked at Ruby whose lower lips were glistening under the artificial light used to brighten up the room. She soon got to the white haired woman and sat on her lap, grasping the fingers that had been playing with her lips she took them into her mouth and sucked on them as she slowly began to unbutton the white business blouse.

 Once the blouse was partially unbutton she pulled the bra down just enough to free the nipples hidden behind the equally white cloth. She smiled at the pink nub and pulled the fingers from her mouth to latch onto one of the nipples as she finished unbuttoning the blouse and began to unbutton the pair of pants she was wearing. Ruby switched nipples as the other hand reached behind the woman to unclasp her bra as the other hand she moved into her pants and slipped past the silk barrier, instantly feeling how smooth and wet she was.

 Ruby pulled back from the teat to remove the shirt and bra fully from Winter. “I never knew you were so wet. Is it because you saw little ol' me being this naked?” Ruby asked slipping the fingers into her mouth.

 She pulled the fingers out with a loud pop and a hum of approval. “Someone also tastes very nice. Fruity almost.” Ruby spoke dismounting Winter's lap and began to pull her pants down. To reveal a large white patch for Cinder to see.

 “Isn't that sweet? You want her just as bad as I do.” Cinder who had remained relatively quiet the entire time. As Ruby turned to Cinder looking for approval she spoke up. “She is still wearing things. But once she loses those panties come and sit on this. I want to see how much of this beast your dripping snatch can take.” Cinder demanded as Ruby smiled at Cinder rolling a condom down onto the toy.

 Ruby kneeled down on the floor and began to kiss each toe on Winter's right foot. Slowly made her way up Winter's leg stopping just shy of the white silk panties, before she bent back to to grab hold of Winter's left foot. She took her big toe into her mouth and sucked hard. “Someone knows you like your feet being sucked. She is good.” Cinder spoke, enjoying the feeling of how wet she was getting just at the sight of Ruby riling up Winter all before her panties were were taken off.

 Once the Ruby pulled the toe from her mouth, with a pop she began to kiss the sole of her foot. Once she reached the heel, she licked all the way back up to the toes and began to kiss the top of the foot. When she reached the knee and looked up to stare into Winter's big blue eyes as she her gave a bashful look. She reached the panties again she moved just above the waistband and pinched it carefully with her teeth as she pulled them down.

 Making sure to rub her nose through the wet, velvety folds of the woman. She loved the smell of the woman. Once she reached the knees she replaced her teeth with her hand and pulled them the rest of the way down. She felt a smack on her ass causing her to accidentally let out a moan. She quickly stood up to see Cinder smiling.

 Cinder patted her lap causing Ruby to smile. Straddled Cinder's lap and rested her arms on her shoulders. She moved herself over the large toy and slide down. She let out a moan as she felt her lips touch the base. “Well, well, well, someone is used to taking a huge rod.” Cinder joked as she flipped Ruby so she was laying on her back.

 “But seeing as you got Winter all worked up, I think you owe it to her to finish what you started.” Cinder spoke as Winter rested her knees tucking Ruby's arms just above her shins as she hovered just above Ruby's face. “Only question is which hole do you want to eat out first?” Winter asked as Ruby just looked up.

 “Well, if it is up to me, I’d rather eat your delicious looking ass out first... no extra charge, I do that regularly enough anyway.” Ruby got out as Winter moved herself down a little so the ring of muscle was just above her. Ruby stuck her tongue out as Winter lowered herself, at the same time Cinder thrusted.

 Ruby let out a muffled moan as she felt her tongue taste the distinctive taste she began to thrust her tongue in tune to Cinder thrusting. She got one of her arms free and began to rub Winter's folds furiously.

 She let her middle and ring finger slip in, causing a cacophonous moan rip through the thighs blocking her ears.

 Ruby felt another harsh thrust causing her to moan as well into Winter's ass causing her to nearly cum. Cinder leaned forward as she thrusted into Ruby to take hold of Winter's lips and swallow the moans coming from her.

 It wasn't much longer before Winter's short fuse became apparent as she cam covering Ruby's neck.  Ruby continued to thrust her tongue and fingers in unison to Cinder's thrusting to help Winter ride out her orgasm. When Ruby was sure she was done she pulled her tongue back into her mouth and took her fingers out of the woman as she felt her own walls try and hold onto the fake penis.

 She was moaning as she felt the strap-on scrap her walls as she moaned louder. Winter moved away to collect her own juices off of Ruby's neck. As soon as she reached Ruby's cleavage she began to pinch Ruby's nipples. Ruby was feeling the coil tighten as Winter pulled back. She quickly leaned down and kissed Ruby, forcing her to swallow her juices.

 Ruby let out another moan as she came once more. She felt her juices spray over Cinder's thighs. Cinder pulled out and frowned. “Damn it.” She muttered as she regained her breath. “You are going to need to lick this up. It may stain my couch.” Cinder spoke quickly as Ruby crawled up and began to lick her own honey off of Cinder's thighs.

 It was something she seldom had to do, but she always found herself to taste far too sweet for her liking. She preferred it when she had to eat other women out. As soon as she thought she had gotten most of it, she felt someone grabbing hold of her hair and pulled her up.

 “Don't want Cinder's toy staying dirty now do we? Be a good girl and clean it for her.” Winter spoke as Ruby parted lips as Winter pushed her head down fully.

 Ruby began to gag as the toy was forced past her gag reflex. Once she became adjusted to the intruding sensation she tried to push back but Winter held her tight where she was.  After a few seconds she pulled Ruby's head up by her hair. Ruby began to gasp as Cinder loosened the straps around her waist.

 She pulled the toy out from her revealing what appeared to be about half the size of what she was shoving into Ruby and presented it to her. “Go on don't want Win angry. She may spank you. Be a good girl and clean it off for me.” Cinder continued waving it in front of of Ruby's mouth.

 Ruby opened her mouth and savored the taste. She began to suck the toy enjoying Cinder's honey on it. Cinder began to pull it in and out from her mouth. When Cinder felt like Ruby had enough, she pulled it out fully despite the annoyed groaning of Ruby.

 “Aww, she likes our taste. Well, let’s go bring her up stairs and we can give her all she wants. I got the room ready and everything. Don't want to disappoint her. She is rather expensive.” Winter spoke as Cinder smiled. “I already like where this is going. We are going to have so much fun. The night is still so young. I hope you didn't have any plans that involve a lot of walking tomorrow.” Cinder spoke causing Ruby to smile.

 “Oh, is that a challenge miss Fall? Because the guy you two caused me to stand up had a monstrous dick. I can handle so much more. Including you two being a bit more rough.” Ruby spoke standing up as Cinder smirked. “Winter did say you were a bad girl... feeling kinda cheated.” Ruby continued wiping the strand of saliva from around her mouth. She really wanted to see how bad Cinder could get.

 “Oh this is going to be all kinds of fun.” Cinder spoke as she turned to Winter, hoping that she would accept the challenge. “Oh it really is dear. Now let's make her eat those words.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write... I think I like the way these girls interact... but it is three in the morning, and I wrote most of this in one sitting through a stupid amount of heat... an Irish man is not meant to suffer this heat... it is meant to rain... rant over I bid you guys a due.- FS
> 
> That looked fun to write. I hope ya’ll liked it and if you guys would leave a review that would be grand. My chapter is next and it had no smut just story so that’s gonna be fun.-dz

**Author's Note:**

> Welp that’s the chapter I hope you liked the beginning of this story me and Shadow are writing it’s going to be… interesting. Oh and if you wanna know what the trophies look like just look up the trophies in huniecam the game. - d.z.
> 
>  
> 
> Huniecam Studios is a fun game… I hear… I would never play a game like that… nope not me… but next chapter is going to be smut… that I need to write… it is going to be sinful. - F.S.


End file.
